


Well well well Commander...

by pinkstrawsrawr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstrawsrawr/pseuds/pinkstrawsrawr
Summary: ”Who'sthat? The blonde man.” Josephine asked.Dorian followed her gaze and smiled.”Ah, that is Cullen Rutherford.”





	Well well well Commander...

 

   

”Who's _that_? The blonde man.” Josephine asked.

Dorian followed her gaze and smiled.

”Ah, that is Cullen Rutherford.”

”He's very handsome.”

”I agree with you, but he is taken darling. Married even.”

”What a shame.”

”His husband disagrees.”

”Are you...”

”Yes! I beg your pardon. I just adore hearing others compliment my choice.”

”You make a nice couple.”

”Thank you darling. Oh, look, he's going to spill wine all over that white shirt. See, how much he uses his hands when he talks?”

They both watched from afar as Cullen, rightly so, moved his hands wildly while talking, a wine glass in one hand, the red liquid dangerously balancing in the glass, but of course, he did spill. Dorian clicked his tongue, and as if he could hear it from afar, Cullen looked his way with a sheepish smile.

”It appears I have to tell my husband 'I told you so'. I did tell him not to wear white this evening, or if he insisted to wear white, to not drink red, but it seems my instructions were ignored."

”Who's the woman he's talking to?” Josephine asked.

”That is Cassandra Pentaghast.”

”Is she available?”

”You go both ways then. Good for you darling. I could never do it. And yes, she is gay, single and ready to mingle. I'll introduce you two. What a marvelous idea!”

Dorian hooked arms with Josephine and steered towards Cullen and Cassandra.

”Well well well Commander”, Dorian greeted his husband. ”I see we've spilled all over ourselves tonight.”

”Commander?” Josephine repeated, and Cassandra shook her head.

”Don't ask”, she said.

Cullen was blushing as Dorian started dabbing his shirt with a napkin.

”It's not that bad”, Cullen said.

”How did you two meet?” Josephine asked.

”I saw Cullen at a party two years ago and I called dibs on him the moment he walked in. I told everyone to back off, he's mine, and he was, weren't you darling?”

”I was”, Cullen said smiling at Dorian. ”I am.”

Dorian stopped dabbing and felt his breath hitch. He just couldn't... Couldn't hear Cullen say those things...

”You have to get out of this shirt”, Dorian told him. ”You can't walk around like that.”

”It's not that bad.”

”It's awful. You need to change now.”

”Dorian, it's really fine....”

”This man can't take a hint. How we ever got together I have no idea."

Cullen was blushing again, and Dorian grabbed him by the tie.

"Oh, and before I forget." He used Cullen's tie as a pointer gesturing inbetween Josephine and Cassandra. ”Cassandra, this is the lovely Josephine. Josephine, this is the tricky, but not impossible Cassandra. I think you will make a great match. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to wash Cullen's shirt. Lovely party, Cassandra."

Dorian used Cullen's tie as a leash as they headed to the door, Cullen waving goodbye to their friends as they passed them, and getting knowing smiles in return.

They often left parties early like that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
